Family Guy: Woods Is In Town
by dlkrabs7
Summary: James Woods comes to Quahog and Peter invites him to the house party.


Family Guy Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Joe: Hey guys, I have to tell you something.

Peter: Yeah sure, go ahead.

Joe: I am about to plan a house party for the 1st time.

Cleveland: That was awesome and I have to come to your house party cause I really went to all the parties before.

Peter: Hold up, you have.

Cleveland: Yeah, I went to a lot of parties before and I was super turnt up.

Quagmire: Gosh, I really have to go to your house party but, I can't, Joe cause I got things to do this week and so, sorry.

Joe: It's cool and who else wanna come.

Cleveland: Hell yeah, of course.

Joe: You better calm down, Cleveland.

Peter: I try to come cause I got things to do also.

Joe: Cool and my house party starts tonight.

Peter & Cleveland: Ok, bro.

Meanwhile at the Store

Peter: Hmm, what did Lois say about what do we need at home? Is it more batteries for the remote or... Are you f*cking kidding me, oh no.

James Woods: Hmm, maybe I gonna buy a new headphones for the bus to L.A. and a new mp3.

Peter: No freaking way, are you kidding me! Guess who the hell showed up in Quahog, James Woods.

James Woods: Yep, that's me, Peter.

Peter: Ugh, what the hell are you doing in Quahog, Woods.

James Woods: Good answer, Pete! I am still making my movie and so, I'll be filming this movie in Quahog and L.A. and New York.

Peter: Oh, that's cool and I bet you doing f*cked up things again.

James Woods: Thanks and please, can we be friends again and I promise you that I will not screw things up again.

Peter: Friends and I will give you a chance and if you screw things up, you have to make your movie somewhere else.

James Woods: Thanks, you're a good friend.

Peter: Do you want to come to Joe's house party tonight.

James Woods: Joe?

Peter: The one who is handicapped.

James Woods: Oh, him, sure.

Peter: Ok and first, I let you come to my house to visit.

Meanwhile at The Griffins

Peter: Guess who I just saw at the store?

Lois: Who?

Stewie: Yeah, who.

James Woods: Hello.

Brian & Meg: What the f*ck is it about?

Chris: You just pulling my leg.

Peter: I just said that before and yep.

James Woods: I'm still making my movie at Quahog and L.A. and New York.

Brian: Oh wow, here it goes again, what movie is it called.

James Woods: Wish It Want It Do It.

Brian: Get the hell out and that's my book, ugh.

James Woods: C'mon, I just make it comedy one the movie version.

Brian: Yeah and the book version is drama and so, I told you once to get out.

Peter: You film the movie right now and you have to make a movie more comedy, what the hell, ugh.

James Woods: Yeah, why, do you got a problem.

Peter: So anyway, let's go to Joe's house party, Woods.

James Woods: Let's go.

Meanwhile at Joe's House

My House by Flo Rida plays

James Woods: Yeah, turn up... Whoo... That's my jam.

Joe: Why do you invite Woods for?

Peter: Cause he keep on bitching all day.

Joe: Oh, why he's at Quahog.

Peter: He's filming his movie at Quahog, L.A., and New York.

Joe: Oh please, oh my god, we know that we don't give a sh*t.

Peter: Yes.

Messin Around by Pitbull plays

James Woods: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Whoo... Damn, that's my song, turn up, please someone to pour another vodka.

Peter: You know what, f*ck this, f*ck you, calm down, ugh.

James Woods: Oh, what his problem and Joe, sup.

Joe: Shut up.

Meanwhile at The Griffins

Peter: Ugh, why he's so annoying, err.

Brian: What's wrong?

Peter: Last night, me and Woods went to the house party and so, he's so annoying cause he play too much.

Brian: Oh and we could get him out of Quahog and move to New York.

Peter: Yeah, good idea and let's do it but, first, I gonna do something! Hey, Meg, whatchu doing.

Meg: Nothing, just texting to my pals.

Peter: Oh, can you do me a favor.

Meg: What is it.

Peter: Look out the window, do you know that your pals taking a selfie.

Meg: Where, ow.

Peter: (Laughs) and let's make James Woods move to New York.

Brian: Yeah.

Meanwhile at the Bar

James Woods: Hey Peter.

Peter: What sup.

James Woods: You just talking mess to me.

Peter: No, I say turn up.

James Woods: Dammit, I don't play that bullsh*t, motherf*cker cause you just talking mess to me last night at house party, you say "f*ck you" and well, meet me at tonight, so I could teach you a lesson.

Peter: Hmm, we gonna see that.

Brian: Yeah, James.

James Woods: Don't forget to bring your friend too.

Meanwhile at the Neighborhood

James Woods: Ok, Peter, I'm ready to fight, Peter, Peter, this fool.

Peter punch James Woods and Peter & Brian put him in the box to New York.

Peter: Yeah, got him, who's fighting now.

Brian: Yeah.

Peter: New York, yes.

Meanwhile at The Griffins

Peter: You know what, Brian, thanks you're a good friend matter fact, we could be brothers.

Brian: No problem and good idea.

Dance Music


End file.
